


Worth Waking Up For on a Sunday

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Failure to Adult, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Takeda is having a rough morning and Ukai is not making it any easier to crawl out of bed and be an adult.





	Worth Waking Up For on a Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Remix round. Original fill that I remixed [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=664616#cmt664616). 
> 
> Ahhh, my summer SASO/ASSO pairing. I missed you.

Takeda is so deep asleep when the alarm goes off that it's physically painful to be dragged back to wakefulness. His eyes are blurry when he peels them open, his whole mind sleep-fogged and confused.

"Shut up, shut uuuup," he groans as he fumbles for his phone just off the edge of the futon and taps the STOP button. Eyes falling shut again, he rolls over under the blankets, only to come to a halt bumping into something big and warm. "Oof."

"You always turn that thing off, and then complain that it doesn't work."

Takeda cracks an eye to find Ukai grinning down at him. His hair is sticking up wildly, eyes heavy-lidded, and something warm and desperate and happy rolls in Takeda's chest. The emotion is too much for Takeda to deal with in his exhausted condition; he buries his face against Ukai's bare chest and mutters something noncommittal. 

"You're the worst," Ukai chuckles. Takeda grumbles that he isn't, while Ukai runs fingers through Takeda's hair, ruffling it up where it's matted from the pillow. He does it again, and again, until Takeda is melted against Ukai's side, boneless and useless. "The worst adult in the whole world."

"I'm not even the worst adult in this _room_ ," Takeda says indignantly, and Ukai bursts out laughing. He laughs so hard he rolls onto his back, arm flung over his face. Takeda's heart squeezes so tight it hurts at how attractive Ukai is, from his golden hair to his toned shoulders to his cute volleyball butt. 

This is supposed to be something cautious, and secret, and easy. This is supposed to be _casual_. Takeda doesn't feel casual. He feels a lot of stuff every time they go home together and every time they wake up together, and none of it is casual. 

He can't cope with it this early in the morning, so he rolls himself over to sit up, rubbing his face and grimacing at the time at his phone when he thumbs it to check. Heaving himself to his feet sucks, and he's definitely going to regret the 3ish hours of sleep they got last night when he's trying to teach that long, painful last class stretch. Takeda sighs heavily and goes to see if he has another pair of clean slacks or if he'll be shaking out the ones he left in a wrinkled heap on the floor. Laundry day is looming in his future, unfortunately. 

"What are you doing?" Ukai asks, still flat on his back when Takeda peeks over his shoulder to check. Ukai scratches his chest, and Takeda hates how into that he is. Just how deep in is he?

"Getting ready for work?" Takeda replies, eyes firmly fixed on his closet. He pulls a shirt off a hanger and thrusts an arm in it. "You should try it? I'm pretty sure you also have a job." 

Ukai starts laughing. Takeda looks down and realizes he has his arm through the shirt upside-down. Also inside out. 

"Don't _laugh_ ," Takeda snaps, cheeks turning pink. "You're the delinquent keeping me up until all hours of the night with your…your… _wiles_."

"My what?" Ukai only laughs harder, the deep belly laugh that usually only happens when he's either drunk or else Hinata takes a ball to the face again. It tugs something low and deep in Takeda's stomach as surely as if he's on a string, and he hates himself a lot for it. "Would you get back in here?"

"I obviously can't," Takeda says in exasperation, doing up buttons. Halfway up he realizes they're one off and has to start over. "And you're not tricking me like Tuesday, either!"

"I can't stand how cute you are," Ukai says, making Takeda's fingers freeze. "You idiot, it's Sunday. Seriously, why do you have that alarm set to go off every day?"

"It's…oh nooo," Takeda groans, letting go of the buttons to put his beet-red face in his hands. 

"Stop that and come over here," Ukai orders, still laughing, and Takeda yanks his half-buttoned shirt over his head and shuffles over, eyes still glued to the floor as he flops back down on the futon, face-first. Ukai rolls into him, almost on top of him, and noses at the side of his neck. "I can think of some stuff to do worth waking up for on a Sunday morning."

"Mmhmm," Takeda agreed, eyes already shut. "Inna minute. Maybe like…ten minutes."


End file.
